El gran secreto de Dominique
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Dominique Weasley empieza su primer año en Hogwarts. En un mundo donde todo se parece misteriosamente a cierta historia que todos ya conocen y donde su hermana es una pija insoportable, Dominique tratará de guardar el mayor y peor de todos los secretos.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Gracias a __**Miss Lefroy Black**__, por el beteo y sus ideas_

* * *

Los miembros de la familia compuesta por el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur Weasley se encontraban en el andén para que dos de sus miembros tomasen el Expreso con dirección a Hogwarts.

Para Dominique aquello era una prueba de fuego, pues era en Hogwarts donde su secreto podía ser descubierto.

Porque sí, damas y caballeros, Dominique Weasley tenía un secreto. Pero no era un secreto cualquiera, era el SECRETO, con mayúsculas y todo. Una condición oculta en la que sus padres, tan progres ellos, dijeron que no tomarían elección, porque consideraban que Dominique era persona. Pero aparte de ello, Dominique también tenía que lidiar con su hermana mayor.

―Victoire, cariño, ¿ya subiste tu armario ropero al tren? ―quiso saber su madre.

Victoire Weasley llevaba sus gafas Gucci y sujetaba con fuerza su bolso de Prada. Había mucho chorizo suelto por el 9 y ¾.

―Fotos no, por favor.

―Victorie, hija, que somos tus padres. Ya tenemos un álbum y estamos más que saciados ―explicó su padre ―. ¿Y qué llevas puesto?

―Es cosa mía, la llevé al Londres muggle ―explicó Fleur.

―Cariño, siempre igual. Nuestra hija no será modelo de lencería.

―¡Lo será! ¿Vale? ¡Tiene una entrevista para ser modelo! ¡Y en París!

Los Weasley se apartaron. A veces a Fleur le salía su vena veela, a pesar de que no era una veela de verdad. Sí, gente, era más falsa que una moneda de tres euros.

―Siempre igual, si la niña ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio ―se defendió.

―Eh… ¡Hola! Se supone que esta es mi historia ―protestó Dominique.

―Perdona, es verdad. Bueno, subid al tren. Y Dom… No tengas miedo de lo que eres ―dijo Bill con solemnidad. Miró entonces a su hijo pequeño, Louis, que se subía al tren a escondidas ―. ¡Louis! ¡No te subas ahí, niño los cojones!

El patriarca persiguió a su hijo mientras Dominique rodaba los ojos. Se subió al tren, finalmente.

―¿Buscamos un compartimento, Victoire? ―preguntó a su hermana.

―Fotos no, por favor ―contestó la mayor.

―¿Siempre dices eso?

―Fotos no, por favor ―dijo ya con exasperación.

Dominique prefirió dejar que se colocase las Gucci en la cara y se fue a buscar un compartimento. Encontró uno vacío al final del tren, como hacían todos los protagonistas de todas las historias: encontrar un compartimento vacío al final del tren.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana.

―Bueno… Ahora es cuando aparecerá mi futuro o futura compañero o compañera, que me seguirá allá donde vaya y vivirá siempre a mi sombra. Preferiblemente pelirrojo. O pelirroja.

Y, efectivamente, una niña pelirroja apareció en la puerta.

―Hola, Dom ―saludó.

Se trataba de su prima Roxanne, que tenía su misma edad. Dominique miró a una cámara imaginaria y sonrió.

―Me vale. Y además es mulata.

―¿Con quién hablas?

―Con nadie ―contestó de manera tajante ―. ¿Qué tal el verano, Roxanne?

―Oh, ha ido muy bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

Dominique iba a contestar, pero un chico de su misma edad apareció por la puerta.

―¿Habéis visto a una rata? ―preguntó.

―No, no he visto a ningún sapo ―contestó Dominique con suficiencia.

―He dicho rata, no sapo.

―Te he dicho que no, no he visto ningún sapo.

El chico miró a Dominique un poco confundido.

―Me llamo Johnny Mentero. ¿Y vosotras? ―quiso saber el chaval. Tenía el pelo castaño muy corto.

―Yo soy Roxanne.

―Y yo soy Dominique.

―Nique, nique, nique… ―contestó Johnny Mentero con voz monocorde.

―¿Cómo has dicho? ―preguntó Dominique, ofendida.

―He dicho que encantado de conoceros, Roxanne y Dominique. ¿Sois miembros de la familia Weasley?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Roxanne.

―Oh, porque la escuela ha montado camas supletorias para todos vosotros, de tantos que sois ya.

Las dos niñas enrojecieron, pero se quedaron calladas. El tal Johnny Mentero les dijo que estaban llegando a Hogwarts, aunque sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que dejasen Londres. Quién sabe, cosas de la velocidad de la luz. Dominique, que aparte de tener genes veelas y de hombre lobo, también tenía algo de bruja gitana, así que previó que el tal Johnny formaría parte de su círculo de amistades.

―Que yo lo sé todo, chiquilla ―le dijo a su prima, que la miraba asustada ―. Que yo soy bruja y lo veo todo.

Por supuesto, tenía que hacer algo por cambiar la historia, porque ya había habido un trío, el Trío. No era cuestión de ir repitiéndose.

Llegaron por fin a Hogwarts y se bajaron al andén. Allí, un viejo Hagrid recibió a todos los de primero. Dominique se preguntó cómo Hagrid todavía estaba en Hogwarts, si era de los que se codeaba con Tom Ryddle. Pero en fin, era otro misterio de la vida, como ¿por qué el Expreso de Hogwarts tardaba diez minutos en llegar a Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué Hagrid seguía en Hogwarts, si debía tener más de cien años? ¿Por qué Johnny Mentero buscaba una rata cuando en realidad estaba buscando un sapo? ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la carretera? Lo que yo os digo, misterios todos.

Se subieron a las lanchas motoras que les llevarían a Hogwarts, las cuales sustituían a las viejas barcas de toda la vida. Tras llegar por fin al castillo, fueron recibidos por el profesor Neville Longbottom, quien les dio una pequeña charla sobre las Casas.

―Entre vosotros y yo, la Casa que más mola es Gryffindor, por supuesto, porque es a la que fui yo. Todavía guardo la espada de Gryffindor en mi despacho. No se lo digáis a nadie, pero se la choricé a la directora mientras ella no miraba. Eh, no me miréis así, se la saqué al Sombrero Seleccionador del ojete. Y bueno, hablando del resto de Casas, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a mí personalmente ni fú ni fá, aunque mi esposa fue a Hufflepuff, pero ella es tabernera y la veo sólo en Navidades y en verano. Y todavía sigue conmigo, que alguien me explique cómo se puede mantener una relación así. Y, ah, sí, me queda una Casa. Slytherin, la Casa de las serpientes, de los magos tenebrosos, de los niños pijos, de los asquerosos niños de papá. De los "eh, mira cuánta pasta tengo"…

―Señor Longbottom ―una mujer mayor, muy mayor, apareció ante ellos, aunque Dominique dudaba que se tratase de la directora McGonagall, ya que esta debía de tener, lo menos, unos 2.000 años, y esta mujer parecía que se hubiese estirado la cara con bótox de mandrágora.

―¿Qué pasa, Minerva? Aquí estaba, contándoles algunas cosillas a los nuevos acerca de cómo funcionan aquí las cosas. Ya iba a decirles que en mis Invernaderos podían conseguir la mejor maría a este lado del país.

―Señor Longbottom, la Selección debió comenzar hace quince minutos ―comentó la directora, toda seria ella.

―Claro, claro. En marcha, chavales, es la hora.

Lo cierto era que el profesor Longbottom parecía muy feliz, amén de que llevaba unas gafas de sol. Probablemente para disimular los efectos de la marihuana en él. Dominique supuso que ser el profesor de Herbología ponía a tu disposición los Invernaderos del Castillo. A saber cómo de grande sería la plantación privada del profesor. De hecho, le notó un leve tufillo a marihuana en la ropa.

Accedieron por fin al Gran Comedor, donde las velas pendían sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. A veces se oían pequeños lamentos y quejidos. Si es que a quién se le ocurría poner velas flotando y ningún hechizo que impidiese que cera caliente cayese sobre los alumnos. Uno de ellos estaba recubierto completamente de cera, de tanta que le había caído encima.

Dominique consiguió ver a su hermana, aún con sus Gucci. Se había sacado del Prada un iPhone 5, a pesar de que era imposible que pudiese utilizarlo en Hogwarts. Pero oye, ahí que estaba, dándole a la pantalla táctil.

Por fin se plantaron ante el Sombrero Seleccionador. El profesor Longbottom desenrolló un pergamino y cogió el sombrero por la punta.

―Devuélveme mi espada, cabrón ―se oyó que decía la vieja prenda.

―Eso no era lo que dijiste cuando te metí la mano por el culo ―contestó Longbottom ―. ¡Conda, Ana!

Ana Conda caminó hasta el taburete y se sentó. ¿Adivináis a qué Casa fue elegida? A Hufflepuff, pringados. Sé que todos dijisteis Slytherin, pero no.

―¡Tomía, Ana!

Otra Ana, Tomía esta vez, caminó al taburete. Para Ravenclaw que se fue.

―¡Fermizo, Rubén!

Aparte de que el profesor iba escogiendo nombres al azar, Dominique presintió que gente con nombres extraños estaba entrando en Hogwarts. Después de Superman Batman Rodríguez y Usnavy Marina Thomson, llegó el turno de Dominique.

―¡Weasley, Dominique!

Caminó hasta el taburete y se sentó. El profesor le puso el sombrero y habló, tanto para ella como para todo el Gran Comedor.

―Aquí otra Weasley. Que sepas que no hay tanta comida en el colegio como para alimentaros. En fin, adónde te mando yo… Veo que tienes un pequeño secreto, un secreto que tienes miedo de revelar, un secreto…

―¡Bueno, vale ya! Que ya se está enterando todo el mundo. ¿Adónde me manda?

―Esto… ¡Gryffindor!

Como era de esperar, Dominique caminó hasta la mesa de los leones, donde se sentó. Al rato, Roxanne y Johnny Mentero fueron seleccionados también para Gryffindor. Qué casualidad, oye.

La selección por fin terminó, aunque ahora todos sabían la verdad, que Dominique tenía un terrible, terrible secreto. Y un escarabajo apareció en su ensalada. No sería muy raro —había comido cosas peores— de no ser porque llevaba una pluma a vuela pluma. Y un pergamino. Todo muy raro y sospechoso. Y sabroso, porque no duró ni cinco segundos en su plato.

―Bah, ¿y quién no lo tiene aquí, Dom? ―preguntó Roxanne ―. ¿Sabes que un prefecto de quinto mató a tío? ¿Sabes que esa chica de Ravenclaw de sexto se paga los estudios haciendo la calle? ¿Sabes que yo vengo de los burdeles de Buenos Aires, donde se cuenta la historia de una prostituta y un hombre, que se enamora... Primero hay deseo. Luego pasión, luego…

―Corta el rollo, Roxanne, y deja de plagiar Moulin Rouge, es mi peli favoprefe y lo sabes.

Pero no había vuelta atrás. Aunque todo el mundo en Hogwarts tenía secretos, algunos más horribles que el suyo propio, porque mira que tenía tela matar a alguien y seguir ahí, rodeado de niños ¡¿Es que nadie pensaba en los niños?! Dominique sabía que si su secreto era revelado, vamos, es que les daba mil vueltas al de todos.

Miró a su hermana, Victoire «Fotos no», que seguía con su iPhone en la mano. Ni siquiera había probado bocado. Miró a Johnny Mentero, que comía pollo. Miró a Roxanne…

―¿Qué miras, tía?

―Nada ―se disculpó Dominique.

―Mira que eres rara. Ahora comprendo a mi madre cuando me decía que no me hiciese amiga tuya. Pero claro, como somos familia…

Tras la cena, fueron llevados a sus habitaciones.

―Roxanne, en serio, no creo que pueda pasar mucho tiempo sin desvelar mi secreto.―Dominique, tu secreto me importa una mierda de escorguto. ¿Por qué no lo publicas en la Reina Cotilla?

―Tú ves mucha tele, ¿no?

Pero bueno, Dominique creía poder vivir sin que su secreto fuese revelado. Ahora le tocaba encontrar a su futura pareja. Sí, tenía once años, pero ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? Nunca es demasiado pronto para encontrar el amor. Y al día siguiente, su camino se cruzó con el de Scorpius Malfoy.

―Hola, mozo, ¿quieres ser el futuro padre de mis hijos?

―Pero tía, ¿tú me has visto? Ya bastante tengo que lidiar con Rose Weasley y Lily Potter. No, gracias, creo haber tenido suficiente. Hay más población masculina en Hogwarts, ¿sabes?

El chaval pasó de largo, seguido por un montón de chicas, posibles candidatas a ganarse su amor. Dominique lo dejó pasar, porque no creía que el tal Scorpius pudiese con su secreto; un secreto que, por otra parte, tenía que ser revelado ya, básicamente porque no sabía cómo continuar la historia, a menos que hubiese algún giro en el guión.

―Dominique. ¡Dominique! ―apareció Roxanne gritando ―. Tienes que ayudarme, hay que impedir que roben la Piedra Filosofal, que abran la Cámara Secreta, que escape el Prisionero de Azkaban, que echen tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, que llamar a la Orden del Fénix, descubrir al Príncipe Mestizo y encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte…

―¡Vale ya! Creo que has leído bastantes veces la biografía del tío Harry. Todo eso ya pasó, ¿vale? Estúpida Roxanne ―dijo para sí misma ―, creyéndose todo lo que ve, lee y oye.

Entonces, apareció Johnny Mentero.

―Oye, te han dejado esta nota en el tablón de la Sala Común.

Dominique lo abrió y gritó. Alguien sabía ya su secreto y había decidido que lo mejor era torturarla. Y es que en la nota ponía: DOMINIQUE TIENE PILILA.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es que no eres una chica? ―quiso saber Johnny.

―Pues claro que lo soy ―contestó Dominique, nerviosa.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué pone eso en la nota?

―Porque me tienen envidia, ¿vale? Gente mala que hay por la vida.

―¿Pero tienes pilila o no? ―quiso saber Roxanne.

Dominique caminó unos pasos con la mirada perdida.

―Ha llegado el momento de revelar el gran secreto de mi vida. Yo… soy hermafrodita. Nací con órganos sexuales masculinos y femeninos.

―Sabemos lo que es un hermafrodita… ―comentó Johnny por lo bajo.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Roxanne.

―Lo que voy a hacer es desenmascarar a quien me ha mandado esta nota. Y después… ya veremos. Pero creo tener una idea de quién ha sido.

―¿Quién? ―preguntaron Roxanne y Johnny al instante.

Eso… ¿QUIÉN?, comentó el narrador, desde una esquina del escenario.

―¡Victoire!

―Fotos no…

―¡Calla, guarra! ¿Has sido tú la que ha dicho por ahí que soy hermafrodita?

―¿Eres hermafrodita? ―preguntó alguien.

―Qué fuerte… ―comentó una chica.

―¡Eh, tíos! ¡Dominique Weasley es chico y también chica!

Dominique miró a todos lados. Quizás preguntarle a su hermana en mitad del Gran Comedor si iba diciendo por ahí que era hermafrodita no había sido la mejor idea. Ahora lo sabían todos.

―Bueno, al menos mi acosador dejará de mandarme notitas, ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe.

Salió fuera, pues quería estar sola.

―Eh, ¿quieres maría? La mejor a este lado del país.

―Profesor Longbottom, no voy a comprarle marihuana ―contestó Dominique.

―Se acabó, Neville, los aurores ya vienen hacia aquí. Ahora que ya no quedan mortífagos, se dedican a destapar plantaciones ilegales de marihuana y talleres de droga.

―¡Nunca me cogeréis, cerdos! ―gritó Neville.

Dominique y la directora se quedaron mirando la persecución entre el profesor y los aurores.

―¿Qué le preocupa, joven Weasley?

―Todos saben mi secreto, directora.

―¿El de que tienes pene? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Me llegó la nota, aunque tus padres ya me tenían al corriente. ¿Sabes qué? Debería resbalarte esas cosas. Qué más da lo que tengas entre las piernas, lo que importa es lo que tienes aquí ―y le señaló la cabeza.

―Gracias, directora. Ha hecho que me sienta mejor.

―De nada, querida. Aunque admito que lo tendrás crudo para encontrar pareja.

―No se puede tener todo, ¿verdad?

Lo cierto era que ahora Dominique se sentía mejor. ¿Qué más daba si todos sabían que ella era hermafrodita? Podía vivir con ello, desde luego que sí. Los aurores atraparon por fin al profesor Longbottom. Mierda, se acabó la diversión. Y también el tráfico ilegal de marihuana en Hogwarts. Qué se le iba a hacer. Al menos los corruptos

aurores del Ministerio estarían contentos por un tiempo.


End file.
